<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sheep's Clothing by QuagmireMarch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217057">Sheep's Clothing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuagmireMarch/pseuds/QuagmireMarch'>QuagmireMarch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Care and Taming of a Wild Russian Pakhan [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mafia AU, Non-Explicit Sexual Content, Violence, bamf yuuri katsuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:47:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuagmireMarch/pseuds/QuagmireMarch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So, this is the first in a companion series to The Pakhan's Little Secret where I retell the events of that series (and possibly some other things) from Yuuri's POV. You don't necessarily need to read that series to understand this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Care and Taming of a Wild Russian Pakhan [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sheep's Clothing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuuri pushed back in the office chair, feet on the desk, until he was nearly fully reclined. With his elbows down and the curve of his body creating a comfortable dip, he put Arthur, Phichit’s white and orange hamster, on his stomach. The scrabble of little claws was oddly soothing after a long day.</p><p><br/>
At the desk across the room Phichit typed away, all five of his monitors alight as he went through the day’s requests. Technically, Yuuri didn’t work for Peach. He’d been a private contractor for, well, for ever. Katsukis did not join cabals or take orders.</p><p> </p><p>So said his mother, and Yuuri might be considered one of the best living assassins in the world, but he learned it all at her feet, and he had no delusions on who would win that fight. So, while best friends, Peach and him rarely overlapped their business interests.</p><p> </p><p>Which meant Yuuri had been tuning out Phichit’s running monologue for the last twenty minutes. And then suddenly, he wasn’t. Because Peach had just uttered the magic words.</p><p> </p><p>“...Victor Nikiforov...”</p><p> </p><p>Sitting up carefully, Yuuri caught Arthur and returned him to his cage on the desk. “I thought you’d decided not to deal with the major syndicates until after the new year?”</p><p> </p><p>Phichit laughed. “Funny. I’ve been muttering about the growing conflicts between the organized crime groups for a while now, but you only noticed when I got to the Russians. What is with you and the Bratva anyway?”</p><p> </p><p>Good question. Not like Yuuri had any stake in any specific group. He’d done jobs for all the families at one point or another and never much cared. Until recently.</p><p> </p><p>He’d been in Russia to pick up his sister, of all things. Why she’d been there, well, Yuuri didn’t ask. Mari took her own contracts, and if a lot of them tended to be near Moscow and took longer than expected, well, that was between Mari and her weapons.</p><p> </p><p>Regardless, he’d had no skin in the game when he came across an ugly fight in the backstreets. Hadn’t even known who all the players were at the time. (Though he definitely looked into it later.) No reason he should have dallied, but a flash of silver had caught his eye, strange enough to spark his curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing Victor Nikiforov in action was like watching an opera. Yuuri had no context for what was happening, but he felt every moment—the sharp uppercut, the precise cluster of shots from two hidden pistols, the whip-quick twist to avoid a knife. The frigid intensity in ice blue eyes.</p><p> </p><p>The man killed with such cold determination and feral confidence that it left Yuuri breathless. He’d wondered then what it’d be like to tame a beast like that, what the man would look like panting and begging, what happened when that glacier exterior got cracked open.</p><p> </p><p>He’d been running late that night, unable to act upon his impulsive thoughts. But, the image of those eyes had lingered, and the fantasies only grown more...vivid once Yuuri did some research on the main star of them.</p><p><br/>
Young for a Pakhan and utterly ruthless. A prodigy of sorts. Maybe even a worthy challenge.</p><p> </p><p>“Yuuri?”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Pulled from his thoughts by Phichit’s voice, Yuuri manages to right the chair without ending up ass over teakettle on the floor. Barely. “Um, yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t answer my question. What’s your interest in the Bratva. Did they piss you off? Do I need to blacklist them?”</p><p> </p><p>“What? No!” He shook his head fast. “No, I just...I’m curious about the guy in charge. Nikiforov.”</p><p> </p><p>“Professional or personal curiosity?” Phichit’s grin glinted in the light, bright enough to blind but sharp enough to draw blood. It never went well for Yuuri when Peach looked like that.</p><p> </p><p>Still, he offered a dismissive shrug. Maybe he could cut off whatever chaos in the works right now. “A little of both, but it’s nothing big.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm. Well, in that case,” Phichit printed something out and handed it to Yuuri. A picture. Of Victor Nikiforov. Black and white, but his eyes still seemed to pierce Yuuri’s own. “Want to help me with a job?”</p><p> </p><p>A dark smile spread as Yuuri read the details of the request. Anonymous, minimal contact. Low risk. Way below his pay grade. But...well, he needed a break anyway.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, Peach. Anything for a friend.”</p><p> </p><p>##</p><p> </p><p>Nestled at the bar, Yuuri felt the eyes on him immediately. A prickling on his skin that set his teeth on edge. Rumpled and slouched, he shouldn’t have been on anyone’s radar except maybe the bartender’s. Ten drinks was a lot, and the man serving had no way to know Yuuri’d poured all of them into a hidden soda bottle. Given the way Yuuri’d started slurring and let his eyes go glassy, the man should have stopped taking his money three or four drinks ago, but a good tip went a long way in unsavory places like this.</p><p> </p><p>And the glasses were excellent camouflage. So why had someone taken to staring at his back with enough focus to trigger as a threat?</p><p> </p><p>Without changing his posture, Yuuri glanced in the mirror behind the bar. It curved to give him a good view of almost the entire room behind him. He’d specifically chosen this spot for just that reason. His eyes went first to Nikiforov. He was who Yuuri’d been contracted to protect after all.</p><p><br/>
They didn’t need to go any further. Intense blue eyes were locked on Yuuri’s back like a tiger ready to pounce on prey. Cold, hungry, and a little cruel.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuri had to resist the urge to laugh. Oh, poor, poor beautiful boy. They would definitely have a hunt, the two of them. It just wouldn’t go how the little Pakhan expected.</p><p> </p><p>Ah, but there, from the doorway. JJ Leroy. Armed. Pleasure would have to wait. Yuuri had work to do.</p><p> </p><p>##</p><p> </p><p>Slipping around the building and behind JJ, Yuuri once again felt eyes on him. Quick and then away. Good. So Victor knew he had back-up but was smart enough not to give away Yuuri’s presence. Such a pleasure when co-workers knew how to do their jobs.</p><p> </p><p>He struck fast, tie around JJ’s neck and the man immobilized in a mere moment. Yuuri knew his capabilities, so the fact the thugs didn’t notice until far too late, that didn’t surprise him.</p><p> </p><p>How fast Victor took them out, with their own weapon even, that was...startling. And really, really hot. God, he loved competent, pretty men.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, aren’t you going to kill him?” Victor looked at him, that hunger from before still in his eyes, but tempered with something else now. “Or do you like playing with your prey?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Oh, Yuuri definitely liked playing with his prey. JJ just wasn’t the prey he had in mind. Yuuri let the smirk grow on his face, dropped his voice to something low and dark. “Figured you’d want the honors. Was I wrong?”</p><p><br/>
Blue eyes widened, hunger shifting to want. A slight difference, but Yuuri prided himself on knowing how to read subtleties.</p><p><br/>
“No, but...” The man paused as his eyes raked over Yuuri, who shifted ever so slightly to lengthen the lines of his thighs. “I’ve had a more interesting engagement come up.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Ooh, presumptuous. Confident. That’d make this all the more fun. “Have you now?” But, they had to finish business first. With a shrug he twisted the tie he’d made into a garrote and broke JJ’s neck. Fast, efficient, and if it highlighted the muscles of his forearms for his audience, well, all the better.</p><p><br/>
His very eager audience. Victor practically tripped on the corpse before kicking it away and grazing his finger—slightly chilled, incredibly smooth and soft – over Yuuri’s cheek. “Who are you?”</p><p><br/>
Yuuri wrapped a surprisingly delicate wrist in a loose grip. No need to hurt the man. Yet. “Let’s just say I’m a fan.”</p><p><br/>
“Are you now?” Those stunningly blue eyes bored into Yuuri’s own as the man crowded him back against the wall. Aggressive and in control. Or so he thought. “Well, baby, want to show me your devotion?”</p><p><br/>
Also incredibly corny. Yuuri snorted at the line as he tightened his hold on Victor’s wrist. He’d have bruises in the morning. Not just on his wrist either. Yuuri wasn’t gentle as he turned them and slammed Victor’s back against the wall. He could not wait to take him apart and show him how good it felt to let someone else lead.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
For just a moment Yuuri wondered at his own boldness. Yes, killing people required a certain boldness, an iron will and flexibility he took pride in. But, he didn’t do <em>this</em>. His personal life involved family, a very select few friends, and no romantic entanglements at all. So, why was he here, now, kissing Victor Nikiforov hard enough to split his lip and reveling in the salt of the blood against his own mouth?</p><p><br/>
Bone chilling fury flashed in Victor’s eyes as he glared at Yuuri, and oh, but it did things to him. The man was gorgeous, strong, but also just a little sad. It hid in the shadows of his eyes, the way the corners of his smile tilted ever so slightly downwards. Being at the top came with so many expectations, so many rules. So much loneliness.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Yuuri knew that particular type of alone—the kind where you wear a mask so long you forget even who you are—where no matter who is there it’s hard not to feel isolated and just a little empty.</p><p><br/>
But maybe Victor didn’t need to feel that way anymore. Yuuri could help him, could strip him down to his bare bones and let him find himself again. He <em>wanted </em>to do that for this man. Understanding why could wait. So, breathing out his worries and breathing in his strength, Yuuri flicked his tongue out and licked the blood away.</p><p><br/>
And Victor <em>whimpered.</em> Against him Yuuri felt the rest of his body react as well. Very, very positively. Well, then. This was going to be easier and far more interesting than he'd anticipated. Yuuri deepened the kiss, assaulting the man’s mouth with the same focus and skill he’d have used to infiltrate an enemy fortress. Once Victor had completely melted beneath him, Yuuri pulled away. They still had some terms to set here between them. “Call me baby again,” he said, enjoying how grinding against the man drew a long moan from him, “and I’ll slit your throat while you sleep.”</p><p><br/>
“What..what should I call you then?” Victor looked at him with need in his eyes and a rasp in his voice that almost undid Yuuri right then and there.</p><p><br/>
Yuuri knew what answers he wanted to give. 'Master', 'Yours', and a great many things in between. But this thing was new, fragile. They’d start small. See if it could grow to what Yuuri wanted it to be. “Why don’t we start with Daddy,” he whispered into Victor’s ear, “and see where we go from there?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>